Wild West Rangers Pt 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Kimberly sets out to save Old Angel Grove.
1. Fighting In The Past

WILD WEST RANGERS PT 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

People screamed as the griffin came closer. Abraham and Rocko double-teamed a Putty and then quickly put Miss Alicia between them. A blast from Goldar's sword stopped the fighting.

"Citizens, your new Mistress wants to welcome you to your new home of Rita and Zeddville," he announced.

"You guys take cover while I handle Goldar!" Kimberly shouted.

"**That**'**s** Goldar?" William queried. _An ugly looking beast_, he thought to himself.

"You're still alive? Well, not for long!" With that, he let out another shot from his sword, which hit the porch of Ernest's Juice Saloon.

"Run!" Kimberly shouted.

"But Kim, we can't just leave you here!" Rocko objected. _My Ma and Pa didn't raise me that way! They'd have my hide if I didn't help a lady_, he thought to himself. However, Jackson and Abraham quickly pulled him back towards Ernest's Juice Saloon.

"But Miss Kimmie, are you sure you don't want us to-" William began, starting for her.

"Just run now! Please go!" Kimberly interrupted. _Ooooh, I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to him_, she thought to herself. Reluctantly, he joined his friends in the saloon. As everyone else ran to various buildings for cover, Kimberly stood in front of the creatures.

"Okay, Goldar. Bring it," she dared. He laughed.

"You think you can take me on? Not even your leader could defeat me," he bragged.

"You're not so tough, Goldar, and I'm going to prove it," was her response. _Oh, I hope this works. Here it goes_, she thought.

"It's morphin' time! Pterodactyl!" She gave an inward sigh of relief as the familiar tingling of her metamorphosis rushed over her. In the Command Center, Alpha frowned.

"Strange. Very strange," he declared.

"What is it?" Zordon asked.

"The computers are picking up energy from the Brachio, Drago, and Stega coins," the robot answered.

"Teleport them here at once." Alpha did so. On the moon, Rita and Zedd, who were unaware of this, laughed.

"Little Kimmie doesn't stand a chance all by her lonesome! She'll be exterminated!" Rita cheered.

"Yes! And just think My Sweet, after we crush old Angel Grove, we'll rewrite the past and delete the Power Rangers," Zedd added in the same tone.

"And then the world will be ours for the taking!" Rita finished. _Well, mine at least. You won't be around to see my reign because you'll be destroyed_, she thought to herself. "Scorpina!" she called.

"Yes, Empress," Scorpina answered.

"Go down and destroy Angel Grove. We might as well have a little fun before destroying the Earth," Rita stated. Scorpina nodded, and then teleported to downtown Angel Grove, where she immediately began destroying buildings.

"Look! It's Scorpina!" Rocky noted.

"Oh, man. Not **her** again," Adam complained.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy called. "Dragonzord!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Once there, the Rangers brought out their weapons and started attacking her. Rita sent down her Putties to aid Scorpina. Her features curved into a terrible grin and she and Zedd began to laugh.


	2. Getting Reinforcements

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

The Pink Ranger continued to fight the Putties that had charged her. Needle Nose fired some of his spores at her, but she quickly cart-wheeled out of the way. Then, she pulled out her Power Bow and fired upon the monster. Goldar roared and then jumped through the air, lunging at her. Kimberly fired her Power Bow again. Her shot hit its target and the monster went down. Then, he lashed out, striking her on the chest.

"Goldar just hit Miss Kimmie!" Trinity reported, as she peeked through a window.

"I **knew** we shouldn't have left her there!" Rocko exclaimed.

"I don't like it neither, but she told us to run, so what else could we do?" William pointed out.

"We could be out there helping her," Jackson answered. While all of this was going on, One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovich were planning their escape. One-Eyed Bulk walked up to the bars and pulled them apart. Then, he started to go through them, but got stuck halfway. As he struggled to get out, Doc Skullovich came around the corner, whistling due to the fact that he had managed to sneak out while the deputy wasn't looking.

"Doc, will you help me out here?" Doc went to do as One-Eye requested, and began pulling on his friend's arm. Then, Doc Skullovich saw something that made him drop One Eye's arm, and the man crashed to the ground. Doc gasped. _What in tarnation is __**that**__?_ he wondered, staring at the person in the pink costume fighting some sort of strange beings.

"Skully, what in tarnation did you do that fer?"

"One Eye, you've got to see **this**. This just plumb loco!" With his good eye, the man followed his friend's gaze and his jaw dropped. _What in tarnation?_ he wondered. The Pink Ranger jumped through the air, firing her Power Bow, which hit Needle Nose and knocked him back.

"You're beginning to annoy me," they heard the creature in gold armor declare. With that, he jumped through the air and then struck the Ranger with his sword. She grunted. _Oh, I wish the others were here_, she thought to herself. In the Old West Command Center, Alpha and Zordon were watching the whole thing.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! She's outnumbered!" the robot exclaimed.

"She can do this, Alpha. She said that I had hand-picked her and I wouldn't have chosen her if I hadn't thought she wasn't up to the task," the sage reminded. The Pink Ranger did several back flips in what appeared to be a retreat.

"Giving up?"

"Ha! You wish!" Goldar's eyes narrowed. She was up to something. He powered up his sword and threw the energy at her, but she teleported out before the beam could make contact. One-Eyed Bulk gasped.

"Who was that Pink Stranger?" Doc Skullovich wondered. _She sure was somethin' else. She had some real classy moves_, he thought to himself. Maybe she was from the future. He let out a snort. The future. Right. Like **that** could actually happen.

"I don't know, but if we find out, it could make us famous," One-Eyed Bulk replied. He laughed, but it turned into a scream when some Putties came up. The two robbers took off. Within seconds, Kimberly had landed in the Command Center.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! You had me so worried!" Alpha exclaimed as she removed her helmet.

"I'm okay, Alpha," she assured.

"After we made contact with you, we ran a diagnostic and it appears that you were accidentally swept in a time hole," Zordon stated. _That's just par for the course_, she thought to herself. "Kimberly, you cannot defeat Goldar, the Putties, and the cactus monster by yourself."

"I know. That's why I came to you. I know that Rita had the Green Power Coin first, but what about the other five coins?" the girl wondered.

"We have them here," Alpha replied. "Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink."

"What about the Drago, Brachio, and Stega Coins? Have you gotten any hits off of them?"

"Yes. We have already teleported them here." Kimberly grinned. That meant no one would be left out. As if sensing her excitement, the wizard frowned.

"You already have the energy of **your** Pink Coin. Too much of the energy would be dangerous," Zordon warned.

"Yeah, but there's still seven other coins. And I know exactly how we're going to use them." Several minutes later, holding a chest, she walked out to a field where Jackson, Zachariah, Trinity, William, Rocko, Miss Alicia, and Abraham ran out to meet her.

"Calamity Kim! We thought you were buzzard bait!" William called, as they all approached her.

"You all right?" Miss Alicia checked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, guys," Kimberly said.

"Are those monsters really from the future?" Abraham queried.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kimberly replied.

"Well, then, how are we going to get rid of them?" Jackson wondered.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," Kimberly stated, opening the chest. The group stared at the coins in confusion. Back in the present, the other Rangers were still fighting Scorpina. She summoned energy to her boomerang and threw it at them. They fell to the ground as the Putties advanced. The Rangers struggled to their feet.

"It's too much! Fall back!" the Green Ranger stated. They teleported.

"Zordon, have you been able to find Kimberly again?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid not, Jason." Tommy sighed.

"There must be **some** way to find out what's going on in the past," he said in frustration.

"Zordon, we're all out of ideas here. Do you know of anything that could help us?" Jason wondered.

"There may be a way, but it would require three of your communicators," Zordon replied.

"I'm in," Tommy said almost immediately.

"Me too," Jason agreed.

"And I'll add mine," Aisha stated.

"Just tell me what to do," Billy stated.

"We must tap the microwave energy from the communicators into the Command Center's computers," Zordon replied as Tommy, Jason, and Aisha handed Billy their communicators. At once, the youth began to do so. Back in Old Angel Grove, Kimberly had just told them that they would have to become Power Rangers.

"I don't know, Miss Kimmie. We ain't heroes," William objected.

"When I first got my Power Coin, I thought that too," Kimberly admitted. _Boy did I ever. I was convinced that Zordon was full of it_, she thought. "But you have to believe in yourselves." The group stared at each other and Kimberly uncertainly. "Abraham, Miss Alicia, William, Rocko, Jackson, Trinity, Zachariah…we are the only ones who can stand between Rita and Zedd and the destruction of Angel Grove."

"Well, **I**'**m** in," Rocko declared and the others made similar statements. Kimberly grinned.

"I knew I could count on you guys."


	3. Rangers Of The Past

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

In the Command Center, Billy had finished converting the energy from the communicators into the viewing globe.

"All right. Here it goes," he said and then switched the globe on. To their surprise, they Bulk and Skull dressed in old Western Skull.

"Bulk and Skull?" Aisha exclaimed in concern. "How'd **they** get there?" _Did they somehow get sucked in too?_ she wondered.

"Calm yourself, Aisha. It's not Bulk and Skull, but their great-great-great grandfathers," Zordon responded. Back in the old West, One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovich were still standing in front of the jailhouse. One-Eyed Bulk laughed.

"How do you intend to find out who the Pink Stranger is, One-Eyed Bulk?" Doc Skullovich wondered.

"Easy, Doc," One-Eyed Bulk replied and pulled out a divining rod. "With this divining rod."

"You use a divining rod to find water, not people," Doc Skullovich stated.

"Well, that's the beauty of it, Doc. People are ninety percent water," One-Eyed Bulk reminded him as the instrument picked something up.

"Oh, yeah," Doc Skullovich mused and began following his friend. One-Eyed Bulk found himself led to a water trough.

"Tarnation! I don't believe this!"

"Told you." With a growl, One-Eyed Bulk turned to Doc Skullovich who just coughed.

"Well, look at that," Rocky said in amusement.

"Even Bulk and Skull's great-great-great grandfathers tried to find out who we were," Adam continued in the same tone. The others laughed.

"Billy, can you see if you can get a lock on Kimberly?" Tommy requested.

"All right," Billy answered and fiddled with the controls some more. Hearing laughter, he stopped.

"There she is!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Yeah! She's all right!" Tommy celebrated. He and the others laughed in relief.

"Thank goodness," Aisha stated, giving Tommy a high five.

"Good job, Billy," Jason told him.

"Thanks," Billy grinned. Then, "Hey. Those people she's with-they look like us."

"Those teenagers are your great-great-great grandparents and the first Earthlings to use the Power Coins," Zordon responded. The Rangers shared shocked looks.

"Whoa. Morphinominal," Jason and Rocky breathed.

"How prodigious," Billy added. Back in the Old West Angel Grove, Kimberly was leading the group through town.

"Okay, just keep your eyes open and stay near me," she told them. _I hope this works_, she thought to herself. As they walked through the streets, Jackson and the others looked about the town, but saw nothing.

"Well, looks like those varmints left town," Rocko commented.

"I wouldn't count on it," Kimberly responded. "They're around here somewhere," she continued. _What are they up to? What did Goldar plan?_ she wondered, remembering the griffin's penchant for strategies, a talent that had waned when Zedd took over, but had once again flourished as soon as Rita had come back. In the Old West Command Center, Alpha frowned and worked some of the controls on the console. Something was up. He could feel it in his circuits. What he discovered shocked him.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon!" he exclaimed.

"Contact her at once," Zordon responded. In the present day Command Center, Jason and Tommy's eyes narrowed. Sensing something from the other, they turned to glance at each other.

"Billy, can you get a closer view of those trees?" Tommy requested.

"Sure, I'll try," Billy answered and pressed some buttons. A few seconds later, they were dismayed to see Putties hiding behind trees and inside

"Oh, man! It's an ambush!" Zack exclaimed.

"Aw man, and there's nothing we can do to stop it," Tommy sighed in irritation.

"Kim," Jason whispered with worry. _This can't be happening_, he thought to himself. He should be out there with her. Sure, she had their great-great-great grandparents with her, but they didn't know these creatures like she and the others did. Back in Old Angel Grove, they were still searching for the monsters.

"Well, I think they really vamoosed this time, Miss Kimmie," William told her.

"William, Goldar doesn't give up that easily. He's planning something," Kimberly responded. A Putty burbled.

"What was **that**?" Miss Alicia wondered.

"Kimberly! It's an ambush!" Alpha cried over her communicator at the same time.

"Putties!" Kimberly warned and the clay creatures jumped out at them. Jackson got in a defensive stance.

"All right, remember: go for the 'Z'," she told them and then they went into action. Rocko grabbed a tin garbage pail and used it to block the creature's attacks. As he fought his own horde of Putties, Jackson kept an eye on Kimberly. Well, Miss Kimmie sure has got some mighty fine moves, he thought to himself as she used a mixture of gymnastics and Martial Arts to battle the creatures. Abraham grabbed Miss Alicia's hand and then spun her around as a Putty went to attack her. He dipped her and she let out a kick. He tipped his hat at her and she smiled. Then, he pulled her back up and they resumed fighting. William ran from the Putties and dodged an attack. Kimberly flipped through the air, kicked a Putty, and then with a karate chop, brought down another Putty. Hearing laughter, she looked up and then continued fighting.

"Well Miss Kimmie, it seems that out of the whole bunch only one of your pathetic Power Imposters would be able to help you," Goldar sneered as he watched the Red Ranger's ancestor do battle with the Putties. "Why don't you just set a spell while I consolidate my Empress and Master's control of the world?" He laughed and then disappeared.

"Don't listen to him! He's just trying to scare you!" she stated as they all continued to fight. Just then, they heard the familiar sound of pounding hooves. Trinity punched one of Putties in chest and watched as it exploded.

"Look! It's the Green and White Stranger!" Miss Alicia shouted in relief. _Well I'll be. He's come to help us_, she thought to herself. Kimberly grinned. _Wow. I can't believe he came. I didn't think he even knew what was going on_, she thought to herself as she expertly dismantled the Putties one-by-one.

"Just in time," William grinned. Now they had a chance. The man joined the fight. He wasn't sure what these strange creatures were, but knew that they couldn't be allowed to remain.

"Aim for the 'Z'!" he heard the strange girl warn him. Two of the Putties grabbed her and held her tightly. When a third one went to strike her, she lashed out with a kick, and then flipped out of their grasp.

"When are you clay heads going to learn? That move doesn't work!" she shouted, kicking them. She was kicked from behind and the Green and White Stranger quickly caught her.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" he questioned, returning her an upright position.

"Yeah, thanks," she answered, and then to his surprise, looked back and kicked a Putty in the chest. In the present day Command Center, Tommy and the others watched the scene.

"Hey, I think I have a way to get Kimberly back to the present, but again, I'm going to need three communicators so that I can enhance and accelerate the teleporting mechanism to create a time hole," Billy stated.

"Use ours," Tommy, Jason, and Aisha chorused. Billy picked up the communicators and stared working on them. In Old Angel Grove, Goldar reappeared with Needle Nose. _Hey! That's my cactus!_ she thought to herself and huffed. She was **so** sick of Zedd and Rita making monsters out of her stuff.

"I can't believe you're still here!" Goldar cried. "Don't ya think it's 'bout time ya'll got out of town and never come back?" Kimberly grinned. She couldn't have gotten a better opening if she had asked for one.

"For once you're right, Goldar," she said. "Okay guys, it's time," she told them.

"Time? Time for what?" William questioned. Kimberly put her hand behind her back and Jackson, Zachariah, Trinity, William, Rocko, Miss Alicia, and Abraham followed her lead as the Green and White Stranger stared in surprise. What was going on?

"It's morphin' time!" Kimberly shouted. Then, to the surprise of the others, a strange rush of energy enveloped them and a few seconds later, they were morphed. The only difference between the Pink Ranger's suit and the others was that hers was the only one without fringes on the side or a bandana around the neck.

"Okay brand-new Power Rangers, ready to battle the enemies from the future?" Then, they went after the Putties. Needle Nose took his chance to throw one of his spores at the Green and White Stranger, who dropped to his knees in pain, clutching his shoulder. The Pink Ranger grabbed him, and then took the object out.

"Just sit tight. These kinds of things always wear off," she told him and then jumped in the air, pulled out her Power Bow, and fired. Goldar watched as the Cactus fell to the ground. His eyes narrowed when he saw the Red Ranger. If he destroyed him now, then the Red Ranger he was used to fighting would never be born. He charged into the fray. The Red Ranger noticed the griffin coming at him and jumped out the way. He pulled the Blade Blaster out of its holster and fired, knocking the creature back. The Rangers all came to stand by each other. Goldar drew his sword and began to summon its energy. The Rangers, except for the Red Ranger, all pulled out their Blade Blasters and fired. Goldar and Needle Nose were knocked backwards into the time portal that had just opened. The Pink Ranger turned back to the Green and White Stranger.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Sure enough," the man confirmed.

"Looks like those monsters hightailed it clean out of town!" the Gold Ranger declared.

"Yes!" the Pink Ranger cheered, as they demorphed. She shared a high five with the Green and White Stranger as the others began celebrating. On the moon, Zedd yelled in rage and turned to his henchman. "Goldar! You worthless buffoon! How could you let them defeat you!"

"I have such a headache!"

"Empress, the battle isn't over yet! We can still destroy the other Rangers," he pointed out.

"Yes, you're right. Magic Wand, make the monster grow!" This was done. In the Command Center, Billy had just put the finishing touches on the communicators and had activated the time hole when the alarm blared.

"Aw, man. The cactus is back," Tommy sighed.

"We **have** to stop it," Jason insisted. In Old Angel Grove, Kimberly had stepped in front of the time portal.

"Miss Kimmie, don't go," Miss Alicia protested.

"I have to. I have a responsibility," Kimberly told them.

"All by yourself?" Jackson asked in concern.

"No, not by myself. Your great-great-great grandchildren are my teammates," Kimberly replied. She turned around and stepped forward.

"Wait," the Green and White Stranger said, grabbing her arm. He spun her around and pulled her close. To her surprise, he kissed on her on the lips.

"I had to do it just once," he told her. Kimberly laughed. He put his hat on her head and then leaned in towards her ear. "My real name's Thomas," he told her before kissing her again. Back in the Command Center, the monster alarm continued to blare.

"It's morph-" Tommy started to say.

"Wait. Something's happening," Billy interrupted. The time hole opened and Kimberly appeared.


	4. Saving The Future

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

"Kim!" Tommy cried, hugging her in relief.

"I knew you guys would rescue me," Kimberly said, placing the hat on his head.

"You're just in time too," Rocky said.

"Needle Nose?" Kimberly questioned.

"Yeah. Economy size," Jason answered.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted. "Dragonzord!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"I call on the Power of Thunder!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" As the others called for their zords and then made the Thunder Megazord, the Green Ranger played his flute, summoning the Dragonzord. The zord roared and came from its watery hideout. The two zords faced Needle Nose who then blasted them with various spores. The Dragonzord roared and Tommy watched as his commands allowed the zord's tail to whip around. Needle Nose roared and punched the Dragonzord, knocking it down. The Thunder Megazord brought out its sword, summoned its energy, and then struck the monster, destroying it. The Green Ranger shielded his eyes from the blast. Though the helmet **did** protect their eyes somewhat, the blast was still pretty bright. On the moon, Rita screeched in rage.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY BEAT US! YOU ALL GIVE ME A HEADA-A-A-A-A-ACHE!" Zedd turned to his underlings.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL FAILED ME. I SHOULD MAKE HUBCAPS OUT OF THE LOT OF YOU!" Minutes later, the Rangers were at the youth center, sitting at a table as Kimberly kept her cactus plant, which had returned to normal after the monster's defeat, right in front of her.

"So, what was it like being in the past?" Jason wondered softly.

"It was really weird. I mean, Ernie's ancestor had a mustache," Kimberly replied.

"We caught a glimpse of Bulk and Skull's ancestors," Aisha stated.

"Yeah…let's just say the apple doesn't fall **that** far from the tree," Kimberly said hesitantly.

"Speaking of Bulk and Skull," Rocky commented. They all turned to see the two entering the youth center.

"What's up with the outfits?" Zack wondered, seeing the white shirts and blue jeans.

"I don't know," Kimberly replied. Making a decision, Aisha stood up and walked up to them.

"Aisha," Bulk said in surprise.

"Bulk, can we talk?" Aisha requested. Skull nudged him forward and then headed for the Rangers. What Bulk was doing was ridiculous and those two needed to talk.

"Hey, Skull. What's with the new look?" Jason wondered.

"Needed a change," Skull answered.

"What is it?" Bulk asked.

"Why are you avoiding me? Did I upset you somehow? Or…or have you lost interest in me and just don't know how to tell me?" Aisha wondered. Bulk's mouth dropped. He had no idea that his actions had made her feel that way! He had just wanted her to be able to focus properly.

"No! I-I just didn't want to distract you."

"From what?"

"From…you know." He lowered his voice. "I mean, wouldn't it be possible for them to try get to you through me?" She sighed.

"Of **course** it's a possibility." She took his hand. "But I'm willing to take the risk…if **you** are." He squeezed her hand.

"I'm willing." He kissed her cheek and they walked over to the others and sat down.

"Everything get straightened out?" Trini checked.

"Yep," Bulk and Aisha chorused. Meanwhile, In Old Angel Grove, Jackson, Zachariah, Trinity, William, Rocko, Miss Alicia, Abraham, and the Green and White Stranger were standing outside Ernest's Juice Saloon with their juices as Doc Skullovich and One-Eyed Bulk, who were now wearing prison garbs consisting of white suits with black stripes, swept the porch.

"Thanks for recapturing those rascals Green and White Stranger," Ernest stated.

"All in a day's work, Partner," the Green and White Stranger answered. He laughed and joined the others.

"Well, I think being a Power Ranger was the most excitin' thing we ever done," Rocko drawled.

"Think we'll ever do it again?" Miss Alicia wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm ready," Jackson declared and the others made similar statements.

"What do you think was the most excitin' part?" Abraham wondered.

"Those clay heads," Zachariah said.

"No, that griffin creature," Trinity corrected.

"The walking cactus," Miss Alicia chimed in.

"You know, somewhere in the future, Calamity Kim and our great-great-great grandchildren are fighting to make sure that the Earth is safe," William said.

"Yeah, she's somethin' all right," the Green and White Stranger agreed, his voice filled with longing. _I wish she could've stayed_, he thought to himself. But she was needed in her time, just like he was needed here. Then he tipped his new hat to the others.

"Here's to the Pink Ranger," William declared, holding out his glass. "Wherever she is." The rest of the group clinked the glasses together.

"To the Pink Ranger." Hearing this, the Green and White Stranger smiled. Presently, he passed a carriage. He glanced inside to see a woman with long dark hair wearing a purple and pink dress. As she drew back the curtain, he tipped his hat. _Well, I'll be. She looks just like her_, he thought to himself. Kitty smiled at the handsome stranger that tipped his hat at her. _Well now, he sure is good looking_, she thought to herself and then sat back once more. He rode away, not noticing the grin that curved the woman's features. When he was out of town, he pulled on his horse's reins so that the animal sun-fished.

"To the Pink Ranger! Yee-haa!" His horse whinnied as if also paying homage.

THE END


End file.
